A Comedy of Sins
by S-Banshee
Summary: This is a story for both catagories, Full Metal Alchemist and Inuyasha. This comedy and tragedy will always leave you thrilled. Its a Romance, tragedy, and horror.
1. Chapter 1

A Comedy of Sins.By Inuyukino

As Edward gazed upon the gray sky, and the clouds began to weep. He turned toward the smooth gravestone and fell to his knees, covering his black tux in grass-filled-mud. Looking at the arm this person had once made him, is tears began to fall against the cold ground. He had felt this pain more then once.

Edward sat sternly before his, boss, Roy Mustang. "It's been a month, Full Metal. It's time for you to come back to the military." Roy stood tall and lean, with his black hair hanging freely in his face.

"I know." Ed whispered as he tried to avoid the eyes that dug into his soul. Mustang stood and walked toward the bookcase that lay on the wall beside a large black-rimmed window. He looked upon the books for a few minutes then grabbed a green atlas with blue edging. Opening the book, Roy grabbed a white notebook paper out of the middle. Then, he set the book back upon the shelf.

"Your case is to investigate a house in Kyoto. There has been a sighting of that homunculus; Envy. Here's the address and you set off…. now." Roy turned and wrote on the paper with a purple pen. "Here." Ed reached out and grabbed the smooth paper. Edward stood and dismissed himself, with a salute.

Now, outside the door to Roy's office, Ed continued walking, in a carefree manner.

_I remember those times Al and I would walk out of here and keep walking till we would get to Risenbold, where we would see…. Her.

* * *

_

"I'm leaving and I'm not coming back!" Kagome yelled, while crying then turned and jumped into the well that takes her back to her home world.

"Good!" Inuyasha responded, late. He turned to see Sango, Muroku, and Shippo in a bush spying in a sneaky manner, on the verbal fight.

* * *

"Kami, why does he have to irritate me so!" " Kagome yelled to herself as she climbed out of the well. She walked out of the and down the many steps into her house.

"Kagome, is that you?" Another room. "We're going to the grocery store."

* * *

Edward got to his apartment and started packing the little things he had.

_Her face still makes me weep, but if I can't even say her name then something's wrong._

Now heading out of the apartment and to the tram station, he realized that he newer told her how much he loved her.

* * *

Inuyasha ran and jumped toward the three spies, startling them, started the chase.

* * *

In the night air, stood a figure with hair as long as an adult anaconda.

_Ed needs to pay for causing me so much trouble._

The figure began to walk sternly towards a daisy. Then in a quick motion, the flower and figure was gone.

* * *

Edward looked around the new apartment in Kyoto. It had white plain walls with three rooms, bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. Only a bed, toilet, shower, and fig were included.

_This will due. That baby on the tram as going to die if he throw up on me again._

Ed looked at his spit-covered shirt. Walking towards the back bedroom, Edward removed his shirt to reveal his delicate skin, covered in red scars, all connecting to the metal on his chest. When Ed slowly walks into the room he found his black shirt and black leather jacket.

_No food... I need groceries.

* * *

_

Kagome walked into the store and headed straight to the ramen isle.

_I think I should pick up some ramen for Inuyasha. He can be thickheaded but I know he'll come around._

Kagome picked up some chicken-flavored ramen.

* * *

Edward walked into the grocery store. Looking towards the bread, he spies milk one isle away.

_Ewww…. Won't be going over there._

Instead he walked down the ramen isle, passing by a young girl about his age. Ed reached toward a packet of beef-flavored ramen, but knocked over several cups of ramen in the process.

_Great…._

Edward bent down to pick up the ramen, only to see that the girl had come over the help him.

"Here let me help," She said to Ed as she bent down and started picking the cups up and putting them back on the shelves

"Thanks." Ed said quietly and distractedly while he picked up the last cup and stood up straight, at the same time as her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. What's your name?" Kagome put her hand out, as if to shake hands.

"Edward." He turned, ignoring her hand completely and walked off.

"Hey, wait up!" Kagome yells as she runs down the isle. "What's wrong? Wait, I've heard of you. Are you Edward Elric? Why are you called Full Metal?"

Kagome finally caught up to Edward, so she grabbed his arm to hold him back.

* * *

_His arm is arm is cold and hard._

"Yes, I'm Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist!" Ed yelled, starting to get irritated. He turned to face her, Eye to Eye. (Literally Ed was a tall as her/She was short.)

_He acts just like Inuyasha, very ill tempered._

"Hey, that's so cool. Why?" Kagome inquired still holding his arm.

"Excuse me, I need to get going." Ed calmly said with a glare

"Please tell me!" Kagome squeezed his arm, then let go of his leather jacket and grabbed his hand.

"Please…. Wow, your hand is freeing and hard! Are you ok!" Kagome looks down at his hand. She sees the shine and thinks it's a ring, so she puts his hand up to her face for a closer look. Kagome gets a surprising look then screams.

* * *

_Damn… she still hasn't returned! I better o after her._

Inuyasha released the rope he tied around the three others; Sango, Muroku, and Shippo. He ran and jumped down the well that took him to her world.

* * *

Kagome sat on the curb next to Ed, in front of the grocery store, felling depressed.

"You got me kicked out." Ed sighs as he puts his face in his hands. " I have to go."

"No, don't" Kagome grabs his "real" hand and pulls him closer. "You remind me of someone, I know and like they're with me."

"So go get them!" Ed said irritably and pulled his hand away and stands up.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" A voice yelled.

* * *

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

A Comedy of Sinsby Inuyukino

Ch. 2

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered while jumping up from her previous sitting position.

"Yeah. We're going now!" Inuyasha yelled then grabbed her hand.

_This "grabbing of the hand and arm" must be a Kyoto thing._

Ed just continued to stand in confusion, looking at them bickering with his hands in his pockets. After a few seconds he turned and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Edward, wait!" Kagome screamed to him.

_Just keep walking, don't get into any trouble._

"Ed!" Kagome yelled in a confused manner.

"Fine, what!" Edward obliges as he turns and locks eyes with Inuyasha. "You're a shady person, Inuyasha… hmmm…. Your dressed as a … well, I don't know but pretty psycho."Ed Glared at him in a hungry manner, like famished shark that sees his first fish in a week.

_What are you doing Ed? If you attract too much attention, you could fail this case and "she" wouldn't like that. She always felt sad every time I failed her. Thats what excelled me to kill Berry the Chopper._

"What the hell! This doesn't involve you. Kagome and I just need to talk." Inuyasha said as he got irritated and it showed in his eyes.

* * *

_Who does this guy think he is?_

Inuyasha released Kagome and walked toward Ed in a tall manly way.

"Who are you anyway? What are you doing here with Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned him in an accusing manner. Inuyasha stops in front of Edward; face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Edward whispered and turned to start walking. Inuyasha jumped over his head, thrusting his leg into a straight position, which strikes Edward in the head. Ed stopped walking and all was still. Inuyasha landed on two feet and stood up straight. Again, all is silent, but the wind that whirls and whistles.

"Inuyasha stop. A crowd is looking." Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome face each other for a while.

* * *

_Looking upon your lovers face only to have her ripped from you._

Edward turned for the third time and started walking.

"Why were you with that shrimp?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while laughing. In the short of a second, Ed appeared in front of Inuyasha, in a flying kick. Ed's foot met with Inuyasha's abs with a thud, and Inuyasha grabbed the foot just as it tapped him; this shocked Ed. Inuyasha turned Ed's foot so it turned Ed so he was facing the way he jumped from. Edward extended his leg, jabbing it into Inuyasha's stomach again. In that same motion, Inuyasha grabbed the braided hair that hung from Edward's head and started to pull. Both of them stopped and stared each other in a horrid gaze; Ed's foot jammed in Inuyasha's stomach and Inuyasha bending forward grabbing Ed's hair. Kagome looks on, confused and dazed.

* * *

The shadow figure looks upon this sad, pathetic fight from an alleyway beside the market. It holds a flower in its hands.

"It has begun."

* * *

"Stop you two." Kagome instructed. She ran in between them, smacking Ed's foot down and Inuyasha hand away.

"Whatever… do you know this address?" Edward looked at the ground and put his hand into his back pocket, retrieving the white notebook paper with the house address that Roy had given him.

Kagome reached for the paper and read the address.

"That's…my…. Address." Kagome stuttered. Edward, with no expression, pulls out the shiny round pocket watch attached to the chain attached to his pants.

"Under the order of the King and military, you need to take me there, now."

* * *

The figure disappears again.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, you should know better than to try to find me.

* * *

_

"Have you heard of anyone named Envy?" Edward said, following Kagome.

"Ummm… Kind of…. Last time we beat Naraku, he said, "Envy will hear about this." Remember, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned as if ignoring them.

"Who's Naraku?" Edward asked as he tried to slow down his walking so he wouldn't pass Kagome.

"Oh, ummm… Just some evil guy. who is a demon. So, why are you looking for, Envy?" Kagome stuttered, trying to keep off the topic of demons.

"He isn't human… His is a mistake… Also, he's wanted for the slaughter of many people." Edward looked at the hard ground. His heart slowed down to an almost s stop.

_He took her life. He, in a different manner of slaughter, also took Al as well._

"Oh, I hope you find him. I will help as much as I can. Inuyasha will also help, too." Kagome stopped and pointed and the wooden stairs in-between two trees. "My house is up there."

"Is there any place that someone could hide, in your house or in your yard?" Ed looked up and stopped to look at the beautiful trees that were swaying in the harsh wind.

* * *

_How could I tell him about the futal era? I need to tell him though. What if Envy really is in the well!_

"Ummm… Ya…" Kagome said as she looked back at Inuyasha with a sad expression. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with confusion.

* * *

_She isn't going to tell him, is she! She's such an idiot!_

Inuyasha started to walk up the stairs.

"Have you noticed any… different things happen lately?" Edward followed Inuyasha now, leaving Kagome a bit behind. Kagome ran up to walk beside Ed.

"No…ummm…well… everything is always out of the ordinary; always!" Kagome let out a little smile. "Here, I'll tell you a short…well long…story."

* * *

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

A Comedy of Sins

By Inuyukino Ch. 3

* * *

Ed stared upon her delectate and strong face, for a long while, with great confusion, trying to believe her and her words. 

"Show me." Edward looked toward Inuyasha, who was standing in front of the house.

_Not Believing her would be better and easer than believing. A futal era… This could be a great find for the military. Also, on the other hand, this could be a joke and it would lead me far off my task._

"Also, I can I ask you something? Before we go to the futal era..." Kagome asked, grabbing both Ed's hands. Her eyes were big and stern.

"Ya, sure." Ed responded, looking very confused. Kagome started jumping up and down with glee.

"Can you turn me into a cat-girl! I heard you could change stuff into different things." Kagome excitedly kept jumping.

"Ummm… no." Ed turned around, saving Kagome the embarrassment.

"Why?" Kagome hangs on Ed.

_Things would be like what happened to… Nina._

"It's not how things work." Edward quietly said, his eyes boring into the ground.

"Please, I won't take you to the Futal Era!"

Ed looked up and turned to face Kagome with frustration.

"Do you want the military on your ass?" Ed raised his voice.

* * *

The figure stared at the three. 

_Yes Edward. Change her; Mold her. Let Inuyasha stand there and watch his love disappear, just as you did._

The dark figure twilled the flower in-between his thumb and index finger.

* * *

Kagome continued to beg. Inuyasha at this time was sitting on a step listening. 

"If it will make you shut-up!" Ed yelled as he dropped to the ground and started drawing a circle that looked like a pentagram, but instead of the circle that surrounds the star, there was a snake biting its own tail; an oroborus. About 10 minutes of drawing this magnificent Oroborus/Pentagram, Ed motioned for Kagome to step into it.

"Thank you!" Kagome screamed with excitement.

"Ok, you need to calm down." Ed whispered while looking at the circle. The excitement f the sight of the Pentagram, made Inuyasha stand up and watch with piazzas. "Here we go."

Ed clapped his hands together and hit the ground. At the same time, through salt in.

* * *

_Now its time.

* * *

_

In a striking motion, the dark figure came out of the shadows, running toward Kagome, revealing a mans body; fit, with a black out (short Kilt, belly shirt, black head band, and black clothes on his feet.)

Edward turned to see Envy, but he was unable to move or risk Kagome's life.

_Envy! No!_

Envy took the daisy from his hand and threw it into the transmutation. Then he dashed off into the "Shrine well."

In a poof of smoke a daisy appeared, no Kagome in sight.

Inuyasha and Edward rose to their feet and took some steps toward the daisy.

* * *

"You dumb ass!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping toward Edward, hitting him in the chest, and knocking him down. "What did you do to Kagome?" 

"Me! I did what she told me to do! Change her into a… cat-thing!" Ed rose and grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt. "ENVY messed this up!"

* * *

**END**

A.N.>> Well, Review and tell me what you think. It took me a while to get this chapter up. WRITERS BLOCK! Well… When you're done with this chapter, READ MY OTHER STUFF!

-Thanks, Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

A Comedy of Sins Ch. 4

By Inuyukino

* * *

Edward, tisk-tisk, you should have known me better. I thought you would've learned by now.

* * *

Ed stepped up to the daisy, picking it up by the stem.

"Kagome…" Ed whispered, twirling the daisy between his index finger and thumb.

"You guys! What's going on!" A voice yelled out in confusion. Ed drops the flower and jumps back; While Inuyasha stands there with a blank stare. "What! Why are you guys just staring at me?"

"Kagome…. Is that you?" Inuyasha asks, crouching next to the darkened flower.

"What are you talking about of course its me!" The flower shrieked.

* * *

Staring from the gloating shrine. The figure of Envy still looked upon the great sight of his doing.

_The job is still incomplete. Inuyasha must still feel the pain that Naraku told me to inflict._

* * *

Edward stands there for a long while, watching Inuyasha and seeing the pain that he had once felt, The pain of a loved one suffering.

_The pain I felt with… her._

Edward turns towards to shrine, facing it and staring it down.

_Envy, You're in there and I will fix my fathers mistake._

Ed began to walk toward the doors of the shrine.

* * *

Envy's figure turns from the door and jumps down into the deep darkness that swallows the well._Catch me, fight me, die…_

* * *

Ed thrust the doors open, while the light swallows the darkness revealing the enchanted well._Where are you?_

Ed walked up to the well, peering down the now lightened hole.

* * *

"Where's Ed?" The Kagome flower asks.

"Who cares!" Inuyasha reacts.

"Well, If you want me back to normal, he is the only one that knows how to turn me back."

"Fine." Inuyasha picked up the flower and continued to move toward the shrine that he had came accustomed to.

* * *

**END**

A.N.>> Hello All, so how are you liking it? I think its my best story yet! BUT I have noticed that every time I write a new chapter, IT GETS SHORTER!

REVIEW


End file.
